Sentimientos encontrados
by Uyuki
Summary: Algo que escribí hace mucho tiempo. Los pensamientos de Snape mientras prepara la poción matalobos para Lupin.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Jo Rowling y jamás me perteneceran. Tampoco lo pretendo.

Este fic lo escribí hace ya cinco años, cuando apenas terminaba de leer el libro tres, así que hay muchas cosas que ahora son evidentes pero que entonces no sabía. Lo re edité porque era desastrozo y bueno, aquí esta.

* * *

**Sentimientos encontrados**

De Uyuki

Hay días en que no sé porque sigo haciendo la poción "matalobos" para Lupin, me dan ganas de envenenarlo cada que entra, el solo verlo me enfurece, aún más sabiendo que tiene el trabajo que yo he solicitado durante tantos años.

Pero sé que jamás me atrevería a asesinarlo, Dumbledore confía demasiado en mi y no sería capaz de traicionarlo. Fue gracias a él que dejé de servir al Señor Tenebroso, fue él quien perdonó todos mis errores y me permitió trabajar en Hogwarts a pesar de que conoce el camino que he recorrido.

La verdad es que es la única persona que considero un amigo y no se que será de mi cuando se jubile o muera. No puedo imaginarme sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso como lo hice más de 13 años atrás.

Tal vez, ese es el único motivo por el cual no enveneno al condenado licántropo. Todo con tal de no caer al hoyo del cual salí. Así que mientras Lupin ande rondando por aquí, podrá tener la seguridad de que le daré su condenada poción.

-hola Severus.

¿Qué hace Lupin aquí, su poción no estará lista por otro par de días.

-¿qué quieres?

-tranquilo, vengo en buen plan.

Ah, como quisiera creer esas palabras, pero presiento que solo viene con el afán de molestar. Sabe que su presencia no me es agradable.

-si lo que quieres es tu poción.- le dijo tajantemente.- vuelve en dos días.

-no venía por eso. Supe que Black pudo entrar a Hogwarts.

¿Qué te sorprende Lupin, con esa amistad tuya seguramente hasta le abriste la puerta.

-¿qué con eso?

-¿porque te desagrada tanto Snape?

Curioso, juraría que al entrar me llamó por mi nombre y con los ánimos mas agradables… tal vez sufra delirios de doble personalidad.

-tengo muchos motivos Lupin, y tu sabes cual detonó mi odio por tu querido amigo.

-por favor Severus¿todavía le guardas rencor por una broma de estudiantes?

-¿porque no debería, de no haber sido por la cobardía de James me habría matado, tal vez entonces no lo defenderías tanto.

Lupin se quedó callado por unos instantes, tal vez pensando en que decirme, tal vez pensando como huir de mí.

-¿sabes lo que pienso, en verdad no lo odias tanto. Yo sé que quieres matarlo, pero si en verdad lo desearas, lo hubieras hecho hace mucho tiempo.

No contesté nada y me volvía concentrar en la poción que tenía al fuego. Tal vez la idea de Lupin no fuera tan descabellada, porque si de ser honestos se trata, si alguien me diera la oportunidad de corregir cualquier cosa de mi pasado, escogería nunca haberme aliado al Señor Tenebroso... nunca supe porque lo hice, pero nunca fue una buena idea.

Y tal vez, de jamás haberme convertido en mortífago habría luchado del lado de Lupin… y en su momento, de Black.

Tal vez si no hubiera intentado matarme, o si se hubiera disculpado… incluso si alguna vez hubiera estirado su mano todo sería diferente.

Pero el hubiera no existe, y a pesar de que muy en el fondo quiero hacer las paces con Black, todo el pasado se interpone.

-eres odioso.- fue lo único que dije.

-gracias Severus… bien, me voy para que termines la poción.

-como quieras Lupin.

-Remus, si no es molestia.

-como quieras Remus.

No se porque sigo escuchándolo hablar sobre Black, no se porque le doy la razón ni porque le sigo ayudando.

A veces quisiera que todo terminara, entregar a Black con los dementores y dejar al lobo sin su poción. Ahuyentarlos de mi vida.

Pero no puedo hacerlo, una persona me lo impide.

¿Y que mas da, después de todo, solo tengo que soportarlo un año.

¿Qué tan mal podemos acabar?

* * *

Si he de ser sincera no estoy muy contenta con el fic. Creo que no esta tan bien hecho como podría, pero con todo lo que sé ahora se me hace imposible regresar 3 años del libro como si nada.

En fin... pudo haber estado peor.


End file.
